<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You Again by Patheticnature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528695">See You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patheticnature/pseuds/Patheticnature'>Patheticnature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Endgame, Endgame AU, F/M, I love these two angry blue beans, Korath is literally always third wheeling, Nebula (Marvel) Feels, Nebula/Ronan the accuser - Freeform, One Shot, fluff I guess? I don't know, mcu - Freeform, probably not, they don't know how to express their feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patheticnature/pseuds/Patheticnature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula sees a familiar face during the battle of past Thanos's return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nebula/Ronan the Accuser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! I decided to write this because Ronan wasn't in Endgame for some reason when he should have been and I am still not over it lol so this is my way of fixing it. Plus, there's hardly any Nebula x Ronan fanfics around so I had to write one myself. This is my first written fanfic story so I'm sorry if my writing isn't that great! </p>
<p>I'm writing another Ronebula fanfic and I know I said I'd post it on here but it's still not done due to the craziness going on so I'm extremely sorry to those who are still waiting on it! Just know that it will be posted soon so for now, I hope you guys enjoy this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war was amongst smoke and fire. Some fought against each other while others tried to retrieve the gauntlet.</p>
<p>Nebula fought against Thanos' allies all around, killing them with her weapons one by one. It was an odd feeling for her seeing familiar faces again. Faces that were long gone such as the guardians and her siblings, but she didn't have time to think about that now. Right now, she needed to help stop Thanos and his army from succeeding.</p>
<p>With more coming her way, she charged with full determination, dodging their blasters and swords. Left and right she pierced them with her swords, each of them collapsing after the other.</p>
<p>After making sure they were all dead, she looked up ahead and saw two figures not too far standing there, observing what was going on. Right away she knew who they were.</p>
<p>"Ronan," she whispered. Of course Ronan would be alive, Nebula had known that already. But seeing him for the first time in years, made it all the more real.</p>
<p>Without even thinking, she walked towards them, ignoring all the chaos behind her. It was as if she had suddenly forgotten she was in the middle of a war.</p>
<p>Nebula remained silent as she walked closer to Ronan with Korath by his side. Ronan had immediately spotted her as well. He looked the same as he did back then, it was almost like nothing had changed.</p>
<p>"You're here," Nebula said gently, now facing him. He watched her for a moment and then spoke.</p>
<p>"You are not the same Nebula," he said, in that same deep voice.</p>
<p>"No," Nebula answered. Even hearing his voice again felt unreal. "Why aren't you fighting alongside Thanos?"</p>
<p>"Thanos will fail," Ronan replied, viewing the war and then turning back to her. "And I have no interest in seeing it. We'll be leaving and going to Xandar to complete my mission. Thanos is of no use to me now," Ronan then turned around and started to head for his ship that was a few feet away from him.</p>
<p>"Xandar is gone," Nebula said. Ronan stopped in his tracks and turned to her. She took a step closer. "The other Thanos has already destroyed it when he retrieved the power stone."</p>
<p>Korath looked at Ronan, expecting a response from him but he said nothing.</p>
<p>Nebula put her swords away and slowly held her hand out to him. "Destroy Thanos with me. Back then, that was our plan. To destroy him… together," she knew he wouldn't know what she was talking about, but she still felt the need to mention that.</p>
<p>He looked at her hand, and as usual Nebula could never tell what he was thinking. She hoped he was considering it and for a brief moment she saw his hand slightly moved, but then he formed it into a fist.</p>
<p>"I cannot," Ronan replied. Nebula lowered her hand, disappointed by his decision. There was silence between them and then he spoke again. "Come with me," he proposed, "You are no longer needed here."</p>
<p>Nebula's breath hitched. Ronan wanted her to go with him. She could leave all this destruction behind. They could be somewhere else, far away from here. The idea of it gave her a feeling of happiness and she was about to take his offer until she remembered what she would be leaving behind.</p>
<p>Nebula looked over her shoulder watching what was going on while Ronan still kept his eyes on her. She could see the idiot Quill blasting away one of the Sakaarans while Rhodes and Tony fought Corvus and Cull. "I want to… but I can't," Nebula replied, turning back to him. "They still need me."</p>
<p>Ronan nodded. "Do what you must," he replied.</p>
<p>Nebula was used to seeing him compose himself, but his eyes always betrayed him. Revealing what he really felt and at that very moment, what she saw was disappointment in them.</p>
<p>"We'll cross paths again," she assured him and with that, she headed back to join the others.</p>
<p>"We will," Ronan replied, watching her before heading back to the ship with Korath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this one-shot :)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>